The Great Holy City of Hong Kong MISSION DESIGN Joe Maynard 1703540
The Great Holy City of Hong Kong - MISSION DESIGN Maynard 1703540 ' ' MISSION TYPE: 'boss fight/fetching quest ' ''' '''Overview The quest starts as a basic fetching quest when the player needs to go get an old man his chest that has been taken and will be sold by traders to a man in England however, once the player has obtained the chest, they will be attacked be a kraken and will need to defeat it to get away with the chest. How to trigger the quest ' The player will get the quest from talking to NPCs on the docks of and learning of someone, that will pay lots of money for a chest on a ship on its why to England. The player can then go talk to the man and be giving the quest. '''Main Objective: ' The main objective is to steal a chest from a trader’s ship that is heading too England, return it to an older man with in the Great Holy City of Hong Kong. ' ' '''Objective 01: The player will have to track the ship that the chest is located on, and follow it till the it is in open water. ' ' Objective 02: Once the ship is in open water the player will have to attack the ship will it is rendered immobile, the player will need to board the ship. Sub objective: ''' Immobile the ship by taking out the mast and killing 50% of the ship’s crew. '''Objective 03: Kill the rest of the crew and search the ship for the man’s chest and go back up to the deck of the ship. Cutscene ' When the player has made it up to the deck it will trigger the cut-scene to introduce the Kraken. The will open with the player character walking towards there ship, and then the kraken will irrupt form the sae,raping its tentacles around the ship. Next the player will pay a quick time event running towards there ship as the ship is obliterated around them. '''Pass quick time event ' If the player passes the quick time event, they will be shown a scene when the character drops the chest and just makes it back to the ship. 'Fail quick time event ' If the player fails the quick time event, they will get a cut-scene when the kraken grabs their leg and tosses them and the chest into the air. The player will then land next to the ship and clime up the side without the chest. '''Objective 04: Kill the kraken and find the chest To kill the kraken the player will need to shoot the krakens eye then in to it mouth that will open as is screams in pain this will need to be repeated 3 times, after each the kraken will get faster and more aggressive. Once the player has killed the kraken, they can then search the wreckage of the ship for the chest. Objective 05: Take the chest back to the man for the reward or look in the chest and keep it for yourself. ' ' Optional Objective 01: Loot the dead kraken and sell it back in the Great Holy City of Hong Kong. ' '